Hold My Hand
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura bukan gadis biasa. Dia tidak bisa menjadi tua. Dia tidak bisa menangis. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa melihatnya. Dia tembus pandang dan dia selalu melayang-layang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hidup sebagai hantu tidak mudah. Namun setelah dia bertemu dengan bayi pirang itu, kehidupan hantunya berubah. Oneshot. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, alur cepat, typos, dont like dont read!

Enjoy guys :)

* * *

**Hold My hand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno tidak punya hobi yang spesial. Dia suka melihat cewek-cewek yang mengecat kuku mereka, apalagi kalau warna cat kuku itu pink. Dia juga suka melihat cowok-cowok ganteng. Siapa sih yang tidak suka cowok tampan dan keren? Dia suka menatap langit yang biru. Sepanjang hari dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara duduk di atas pohon, menatap langit biru.

Padahal cewek delapan belas tahun semurnya pasti sekarang sedang sibuk belajar, berusaha keras untuk masuk ke universitas. Tapi di sinilah dia, duduk di atas dahan pohon, menatap langit dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Tidak feminim, tapi peduli amat. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Eh! Eh! Sakura-_chan_!"

Dia memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan suara rengekan yang familiar itu.

"Kau ini malas sekali! Kau mengingatkanku pada Shikamaru! Kerja cowok itu juga hanya menatap awan sepanjang hari!"

Sakura menguap, mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Jangan salah. Sehabis ini aku sibuk. Aku akan mampir ke salon cat kuku itu lagi. Setelah itu main ke bioskop. Habis itu memperhatikan cowok-cowok ganteng!" Dia cekikikan ketika teringat akan cowok tampan berambut _raven_ yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan sekolah itu. Siapa nama cowok itu? Sasuke kalau tidak salah…

Pemuda berambut pirang di bawah pohon itu mendengus kesal. "Kerjamu setiap hari santai-santai saja! Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik dong! Seperti… ah! Kau bisa mengecat kuku-mu kan? Setelah setiap hari memperhatikan salon itu kau pasti bisa mengecat kuku-mu sendiri!" Sang cowok menatapnya dengan mata biru yang bersinar-sinar. "Nanti kubelikan cat kuku ya? Ya? Ya? Tapi kencan denganku dulu nanti seusai sekolah!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa mengecat kuku." Sakura mendengus, langsung 'membunuh' sinar di mata cowok delapan belas tahun itu. Bukan keinginannya untuk 'bermalas-malas'. Dia ingin sekali belajar di sekolah, bersama teman-teman. Dia juga ingin mewarnai semua kuku di tangannya. Dia ingin cekikikan bersama cewek-cewek lain, bergosip tentang cowok tampan. Tapi dia tidak bisa. "Kau lupa? Aku ini kan hantu."

**xxx**

_Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Sakura Haruno sadar bahwa dia sudah menjadi hantu tanpa tahu apa penyebab kematiannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hantu lain terlihat sangat 'ganas'. Ada yang berdarah-darah, hilang kepala, buntung, dada berlubang, usus berceceran dan semacamnya. Dia terlihat normal. Dia memakai kimono putih bercorak kelopak bunga Sakura. Rambutnya pendek acak-acakan. Dia tidak memakai sandal (peduli amat, toh dia melayang-layang). Dia tidak ingat apa-apa akan masa lalunya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tewas._

_Sakura sudah terbiasa diabaiakan. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat hantu dan dia juga tidak berniat untuk menampakkan dirinya di hadapan manusia. Tapi, akhirnya Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi._

_Dia kesepian. Sudah setahun dia gentayangan tanpa berbicara pada seorang pun. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis pada waktu itu. Namun air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Memang sudah nasibnya hantu tidak bisa menangis. Di tengah kesepian itu, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang lebar._

"_Ahh! Aiihh!"_

_Sakura terpaku, menatap bayi dengan tanda lahir teraneh yang pernah dilihatnya. Bayi itu punya tanda lahir tiga garis yang terlihat seperti kumis di kedua pipinya. Dengan tawa yang riang, bayi itu mengayunkan lengan mungilnya ke arah Sakura, membuat mata emerald gadis itu melebar._

_Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia menjadi hantu, ada yang melihatnya._

_Sakura balas tersenyum, melambai ke arah bayi itu. Dia mendekati lelaki yang sejak tadi menggendong bayi tersebut._

"_Naruto semangat sekali hari ini!" Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa riang. "Kenapa? Kangen Papa ya? Tapi Papa sejak tadi sudah memelukmu loh."_

_Mata Naruto tetap terpaku pada Sakura. Tangan montoknya melambai-lambai, seakan-akan meminta Sakura untuk menggendongnya._

"_Kau melihat apa?" Ayah dari sang bayi itu bertanya bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sana." Mata sang ayah menatap ke arah penyebrangan lalu lintas._

"_Ada aku." Sakura mendengus. "Hai, baby-chan! Namamu Naruto ya?"_

_Bayi itu langsung tertawa, membuat Sakura meringis. Lucu sekali anak ini._

"_Sudah lampu hijau, ayo kita menyeberang." Lelaki itu meletakkan Naruto di keranjang bayi._

_Sakura menghela napas. Padahal bayi itulah orang pertama yang melihatnya dan sekarang bayi itu akan pergi darinya. Sakura langsung merasa ingin menangis lagi. "Daah, baby-chan! Aku akan merindukanmu!"_

_Dia akan berpisah dengan bayi itu._

_Namun, Sakura salah besar._

_Karena di detik kemudian, supir mabuk yang mengendarai truk melaju ke arah ayah dan anak itu. Namikaze Minato langsung melempar keranjang bayinya di detik sebelum mobil itu melindasnya._

_Di detik sebelum roh Minato pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura._

"_Jaga anakku."_

_Kalimat Minato seperti sihir yang membuat Sakura tidak pernah berpisah dengan bayi itu._

**xxx**

"Padahal kau lucu sekali waktu bayi." Sakura mendengus, membuat Naruto Namikaze meringis. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu memanjat pohon, duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tidak lucu sekarang?" Dia tertawa.

"Daripada lucu… kau itu…" Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura tersentak. Kalau hantu bisa merona, pasti wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Aku apa?" Naruto menyeringai, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Kau itu…" Sakura menggigit bibir. "Ahhh! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Dia cepat-cepat mendorong Naruto ketika merasakan napas pemuda itu di wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa, meraih tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat beraksi. "Tanganmu dingin."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku kan hantu." Sakura mendengus.

"Tapi, kau selalu mengulurkan tanganmu setiap kali aku kesepian."

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak selalu berada di sisimu." Dia bergumam pelan. Sampai sekarang, kenangan ketika Naruto masih berusia dua tahun itu membuatnya keningnya berkerut.

Hantu tidak bisa merasa kesakitan. Namun pada saat itu, dada Sakura terasa seperti ditikam.

**xxx**

_Sakura Haruno menatap Naruto Namikaze di depannya. Bocah itu berlari dengan riang di perkarangan rumah yatim piatu itu. "Kuyaaa!" Naruto menjeritkan namanya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang penuh akan ingus itu. "Kau datang lagi!"_

_Sakura cekikikan. Padahal biasanya dia akan merasa jijik ketika melihat Naruto yang jorok seperti itu. Namun anak dua tahun itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan giginya yang belepotan akan cokelat. Sakura langsung menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit 'aawwww!'_

"_Namaku Sakura. Sa. Ku. Ra." Gadis berambut pink itu mengucapkan namanya dengan pelan. Namun Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang polos. "Haahh, sudahlah." Sakura cekikikan, mengusap kepala Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa melihatnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menyentuh Naruto. Manusia lain tidak bisa melihatnya dan dia selalu tembus pandang di hadapan manusia._

_Sejak kematian Minato, Naruto selalu menangis. Namun, tangisannya terhenti ketika Sakura berada di sisinya. Gadis itu selalu ada di sisi Naruto, dia mengusap kepala bocah itu, bersenandung pelan supaya Naruto berhenti menangis. Sakura selalu ada di sana setiap kali anak itu membuka matanya. Tak pernah sekali pun dia meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa protektif seperti ini terhadap Naruto. Mungkin karena dia merasa prihatin terhadap Naruto. Ibu anak itu meninggal ketika melahirkannya, ayahnya meninggal sebelum dia menginjak umur setahun. Atau mungkin dia 'menghantui' Naruto karena kalimat ayah anak itu._

"_Jaga anakku."_

_Itu kalimat terakhir Minato padanya sebelum malaikat mengambil roh lelaki itu._

_Dia masih tidak tahu kenapa malaikat itu tidak membawanya juga. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa naik ke surga karena ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya di dunia ini. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebab kematiannya. Sampai dia tahu, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan bumi._

"_Kuya, Kuya! Untukmu!" Naruto menyeringai, menyodorkan cokelat yang sudah setengah meleleh di jari-jari montoknya itu._

_Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar. Kalau hantu bisa mencair, dia pasti sudah mencair karena melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto sangat imut. Memang, bocah ini nakal. Dia masih ingat ketika Naruto memakan jatah puding teman-teman lainnya. Ketika ditanya siapa yang memakan puding-puding itu, Naruto langsung menunjuk ke arahnya. "Kuya yang makan!" Tapi tentu saja setelah itu dia langsung menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu._

_Sakura memutar mata. Kembali teringat ketika Naruto bisa berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Bukannya jalan ke arah si suster, bocah itu berjalan dengan semangat ke arahnya. Kaki-kakinya yang montok itu sering sekali berlari ke arahnya, mengekor ke mana pun dia pergi. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengadopsimu ya?" Sakura bergumam pelan, mengusap rambut Naruto. "Kau kan lucu sekali!" Dia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto, membuat bocah itu mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Kuyaaa! Shakit!" Tangannya yang mungil meronta-ronta._

"_Suster! Naruto sudah mulai bicara sendiri lagi!" Jeritan salah satu anak membuat Sakura tersentak. Gadis berambut pink itu terpaku, manatap ke arah kumpulan suster yang mengerutkan kening sambil memperhatikan Naruto._

"_Anak itu sudah mulai lagi." Salah satu suster berbisik._

"_Sejak bayi dia memang sudah aneh. Matanya selalu terlihat kosong, menatap sesuatu yang tidak nyata."_

_Suster itu mengangguk. "Sejak dia bisa bicara, dia semakin aneh. Mengucapkan sesuatu tentang temannya yang bernama Kuya. Rina-chan sampai ketakutan waktu itu, ketika Naruto ngotot bahwa Kuya itu nyata dan Kuya itu sahabatnya."_

"_Ckck. Anak setan."_

_Sakura terpaku. Matanya menempel pada kumpulan suster yang sekarang mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto._

"_Kuya?" Jari-jari mungil mencengkeram kimononya. Sakura tersentak, menatap sepasang mata biru bundar yang berseri-seri. "Untukmu!" Dia kembali menyodorkan cokelat di tangannya._

_Naruto adalah anak yang lucu dan ceria. Namun kenapa tidak ada yang mengadopsinya?_

_Sakura penyebabnya. Sakura yang menyebabkan anak ini sehingga dia tidak punya keluarga._

_Pada saat itu, tenggorokan Sakura mulai terasa tercekat. Namun, lagi-lagi, tidak ada air mata yang keluar._

"_Kuya? Kau kenapa?" Naruto mulai menggoncangkan kimononya. "Kuya, 'ndong! Gendong aku!" Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura berjalan mundur dari Naruto, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang bersinar-sinar itu. Di detik berikutnya, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto._

**xxx**

"Maksudmu ketika umurku masih sekitar dua sampai delapan tahun itu?" Naruto mendengus, memeras tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Yah… itu masa-masa paling sekarat sih." Naruto terkekeh, membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ehh! Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, kembali mendudukkannya di batang pohon. "Sakura-_chan_… Aku tahu kalau kau melakukan itu demi kebaikanku."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau aku melakukan itu demiku sendiri?" Sakura menantang. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jahil. "Aku bosan melihat wajahmu, makanya aku pergi."

"Tidak. Kalau kau bosan, kau pasti tidak mengunjungiku setahun sekali." Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Kau tahu, entah kenapa aku seperti bisa melihat rona merah di wajahmu." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa ketika melihat Sakura yang kembali mendengus. "Setiap kali kau merasa malu, kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu dan dengan sengaja tidak mau melihat mataku."

"Dasar besar kepala." Sakura meringis. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia selalu merasa senang setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Setahun setelah dia meninggalkan Naruto, bocah itu diadopsi oleh seorang guru SMA. Namanya Iruka. Entah bagaimana, Sakura berhasil menemukan rumah baru Naruto. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Naruto yang berpegangan tangan dengan Iruka setiap kali mereka keluar rumah.

Dan entah bagaimana, Naruto selalu bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Bocah itu melambai-lambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Iruka tahu bahwa Naruto bisa melihat hantu. Dia tidak peduli akan itu dan tetap menyayangi bocah itu seperti anak sendiri.

"Hei, Kuya-_chan_." Naruto memanggilnya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan. Sakura mengerang, membuat Naruto tertawa. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa?"

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

Sudah seratus kali dia mendengar kalimat itu dan dia selalu menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Naruto merengek.

"Gampang, aku tidak menyukaimu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bohong dengan dirinya sendiri?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Dia meremas tangan Naruto sesaat, memperhatikan pemuda yang mulai bergidik itu. "Aku suka tanganmu… Tanganmu hangat." Sakura berbisik pelan. "Dan kau layak mendapatkan cewek yang punya tangan sehangatmu, Naruto."

Salah satu kesalahan terbesar Sakura adalah membuat cowok keras kepala di sampingnya ini jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Bagaimana bisa? Hantu dan manusia? Ini kasus yang lebih parah dari Romeo dan Juliet.

**xxx**

"_Aku suka padamu, Sakura-chan!" Bocah sepuluh tahun di depannya menjerit kencang._

_Sakura membuka matanya. "Jangan bercanda, bocah."_

"_Aku serius!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya._

"_Aku juga serius." Sakura mendengus, mengusap kepala Naruto lagi. "Ayo. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kita akan ketinggalan kereta." Dia meraih tangan Naruto. Bocah itu sempat bergidik sesaat ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang dingin. Melihat itu, Sakura cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tangan Naruto, namun Naruto yang keras kepala itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan tangan Sakura terlepas dari tangannya._

"_Aku tidak mau naik kereta." Dia menarik tangan Sakura. "Kita jalan saja."_

"_Baka, perjalanan akan lebih jauh kalau kita jalan kaki." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto ke arah kereta. Namun bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu kalau di kereta!" Anak pirang itu menjerit. "Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku lagi karena semua orang mengataiku anak setan!"_

_Sakura terpaku, menatap Naruto yang menggigit bibirnya. Bocah itu seakan-akan menahan tangis. Sakura kembali menemui Naruto ketika umur anak itu sembilan tahun. Dia menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa dia akan berada di sisi Naruto tapi dengan syarat bahwa anak itu tidak boleh bicara tentangnya di depan umum. Naruto mengerti. Dia tahu kalau dia selama ini dikatai 'anak-setan' karena Sakura. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak membenci Sakura. _Benci? Kalau saja dia membenciku pasti semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah_, batin Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu jangan bicara padaku. Gampang kan?" Sakura meringis, membuat Naruto merengek lagi. "Begini. Kita tidak boleh saling bicara. Tapi…" Dia meremas tangan Naruto. "Setiap kali kau ingin aku melihatmu, kau akan meremas tanganku. Dan kalau aku ingin kau melihatku, aku akan meremas tanganmu. Bagaimana?"_

"_Dan kau janji kalau kau tidak akan menarik tanganmu dari peganganku? Aku tidak peduli meski tanganmu dingin, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia meremas tangan Naruto lagi._

_Hangat…_

"_Aku janji."_

_Lima menit kemudian, mereka masuk ke dalam kereta. Naruto sengaja memilih tempat duduk di pojok kereta, di mana ada kursi kosong di sebelah kursinya. Bocah itu duduk di kereta dengan senyuman lebar. Dia menepati janjinya, sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura atau berbicara dengannya._

_Namun, Naruto meremas tangan Sakura setiap semenit sekali. Dan setiap kali dia merasakan tatapan Sakura, cengiran lebarnya mulai muncul, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli. Sesekali, Sakura meremas tangan Naruto. Ketika dia merasakan tatapan tajam Naruto, dia tertawa, membuat Naruto balas tertawa._

_Naruto tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung penumpang yang lainnya._

_Dia tidak peduli kalau dia dikatai anak setan._

_Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau cewek di sampingnya ini hantu._

_Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah hadiah dari kami-sama dan dia akan melakukan apa pun supaya Sakura tidak meninggalkannya lagi._

**xxx**

"Kau menyukaiku juga kan? Kan? Kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Dia mendelik ke arah Naruto sambil menjitak kepala cowok itu. "Berisik! Sudah waktunya kau masuk ke kelas."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mendengus.

Di detik kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi, membuat Naruto mengerang. "Tuh kan?" Sakura menyeringai. "Tuh, teman sebangku-mu sudah duduk di kursi." Sakura menunjuk ke arah cewek yang menjadi teman sebangku Naruto. "Sana, masuk ke kelasmu."

"Sakura-_chan_, pokoknya aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku juga!"

"Iya, iya. Terserah kau mau berpikir seperti apa." Sakura menguap, memejamkan matanya. Setelah Naruto pergi, dia bisa pergi ke salon kesukaannya.

"Kau harus bilang iya, soalnya aku suka sekali padamu!"

"Iya, iya…"

"Sakura-_chan_ kan cantik, pintar, cerdas…"

"Iya, iya…"

"Sakura-_chan_ juga setuju untuk kencan denganku nanti setelah sekolah…"

"Iya, i…" Sakura tersedak, membuka matanya. Dia melotot, mendelik ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan.

"_Yes_! Terjebak juga kau! Hari ini kencan ya! Janji!" Masih menyeringai, Naruto meraih sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini. Koran. Kau belum baca koran hari ini kan? Maafkan aku ya, tapi kita tetap kencan pokoknya! _Jaa nee_!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto dengan gesit turun dari pohon dan berlari ke dalam kelasnya.

Sakura mendengus geli ketika dia melihat Kakashi yang menepuk kepala Naruto dengan penghapus papan tulis. Pemuda pirang itu cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya. Sesaat, Naruto menoleh ke jendela. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Naruto langsung menyeringai lebar, melambaikan tangan. Di detik kemudian, dua batang kapur mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Naruto, membuat murid-murid di kelas itu tertawa.

Sakura tersenyum. Alasan kenapa dia 'menghantui' pohon ini karena dia bisa melihat Naruto dengan gampang dari sini. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru yang bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat Naruto, mendengus ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka saling mendelik dan di detik berikutnya, mereka sudah bertukar tinju.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Namun, ekspresinya menjadi datar ketika dia melihat teman sebangku Naruto melerai pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Gadis berambut indigo kehitaman itu mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Naruto masih mendelik ke arah Sasuke, namun dia menuruti kata gadis itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis itu 'menembak' Naruto dua tahun lalu, ketika Naruto berusia enam belas tahun. Sakura ada di sana pada waktu itu. Dia langsung menjitak Naruto ketika cowok itu menolak pernyataan cinta Hinata. Naruto membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menyukai Sakura.

"Dasar cowok dangkal… Hinata masih suka padamu tahu." Sakura mendengus. Dia cepat-cepat menjentikkan jarinya, membuat koran di depannya mengambang. Dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang Naruto. Dia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, membenamkan wajahnya di balik koran. "Hmmm… keuangan di Amerika… hmmm… pusat kesehatan di Jepang semakin membaik… hmmm… hmmm?" Mata Sakura terpaku pada sebuah artikel.

_Tengkorak Wanita Ditemukan di Kedalaman Hutan Shizu.  
Identifikasi tidak diketahui. Perkiraan kematian tidak diketahui._

"Tengkorak…" Sakura terdiam.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu rupanya?"

Sakura tersentak. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap wanita berkimono hitam. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengambang, berdiri di sebelah dahan pohon yang didudukinya. "Kau ingat aku?" Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja." Sakura mendengus. "Kau yang menjemput roh Minato Namikaze delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

"Kita tidak sempat berkenalan." Wanita itu cekikikan. "Namaku Ino. Okupasi, _shinigami_. Salam kenal, hantu gentayangan."

"Namaku, Sakura, _pig_."

"Oh, salam kenal, cewek dahi lebar."

Sesaat, mereka saling mendelik.

"Sudahlah, aku akan _straight-to-the-point_." Ino berdecak. Dia menunjuk ke arah dada Sakura. "Sudah waktunya kau pergi. Ayo."

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Ampun deh. Menurut data, kau ini seharusnya cewek yang pintar. Tentu saja ke surga, dahi lebar."

Sakura terpaku. Tanpa sadar, matanya sudah melirik ke arah kelas Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur, membasahi buku catatannya dengan air liurnya. "Kenapa sekarang?" Dia mendesis. "Aku…"

_Aku belum siap._

"Roh itu aneh." Ino menunjuk ke arahnya. "Mereka akan gentayangan di dunia sampai ada manusia yang menemukan mayat mereka. Kematianmu baru saja terungkap. Kau tahu itu?"

Sakura menatap kalimat yang tercetak di koran itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mayat itu aku. Lihat! Di sini ditulis kalau indentifikasi…"

"Semenit yang lalu, ibumu datang ke ruangan autopsi dan mengaku bahwa tengkorak itu adalah milik Sakura Haruno."

Sakura terpaku.

"Memang, mayatmu sudah membusuk dan hanya menjadi setengah tulang. Sudah berapa tahun kau terpendam di sana?" Ino berdecak. "Tapi, mayat itu mengenakan kalung emas yang tidak bisa berkarat. Ibumu tidak pernah mau mengaku kalau kau sudah tewas. Dia terus mencarimu, kau tahu. Setelah membaca koran itu, dia langsung ke ruangan autopsi dan ternyata benar, mayat itu mengenakan kalung milikmu."

"Aku… punya ibu?" Sakura memejamkan mata. Sejak menjadi hantu, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Namun dalam detik itu juga, semua memori yang terlupakan masuk ke kepalanya. "Aku ingat… kenapa aku bisa tewas." Sakura berbisik pelan.

Dia tewas di hari pernikahannya.

Dia mengenakan kalung pemberian calon suaminya, lelaki gendut yang berusia 50 tahun.

Sakura tidak mau menikah dengannya. Tapi demi menyelamatkan bisnis keluarganya yang terancam bangkrut, Sakura terpaksa menikah dengannya. Namun, di hari sebelum upacara dimulai, gempa bumi terjadi.

"Tanahnya… longsor. Mobil yang kunaiki jatuh ke jurang dan…"

"Ya. Tubuhmu tertimbun dengan tanah yang longsor. Kau tewas karena benturan di kepala. Kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kau sudah tewas," ujar Ino. "Yah… ada baiknya. Kau tidak merasa sakit atau sesak napas karena terpendam tanah. Tubuhmu terjebak di balik bongkahan mobil dan tanah. Sayang sekali… tubuhmu baru ditemukan setelah delapan belas tahun…"

"Pantas saja… Kau tidak bisa menjemputku." Sakura masih terpaku, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku… turut berduka cita." Ino berbisik pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harusnya turut senang. Aku jadi tidak perlu menikah dengan si tua bangka itu." Suaranya bergetar. Sesaat, dia teringat akan orang tuanya. "Orang tuaku… Mereka… bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Meski harus bersusah payah, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan bisnis mereka."

"Ba-baguslah…" Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. "Bolehkan aku pergi menemui mereka? Sebelum kau membawaku?"

Ino terdiam. "Sakura… bukannya aku tidak mau membawamu. Tapi… kau cuma boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali saja… Itu sudah peraturan." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sekali saja? Jadi aku cuma bisa mengucapkan itu pada satu orang?"

Ino mengangguk. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku akan menjemputmu ketika matahari terbenam." Di detik kemudian, Ino menghilang. Sakura masih duduk di dahan pohon. Matanya kembali terpaku pada sosok Naruto di balik jendela.

**xxx**

_Sakura berdiri di belakang Naruto, memperhatikan punggung cowok tujuh belas tahun itu. Cowok itu berlutut di depan makam orang tuanya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, bibirnya komat kamit. Semenit kemudian, dia beranjak, menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya._

"_Kau tahu, kalau kau melakukan itu, semua orang pasti akan mengiramu aneh." Sakura mendengus. "Semua orang di kuburan ini terlihat murung. Hanya kau sendiri yang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh." Sakura meringis ketika melihat Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya. "Memangnya kau bicara apa pada kedua orang tuamu?"_

"_Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, menggandeng tangan gadis yang disukainya. Sakura membiarkan Naruto menuntunnya keluar dari kuburan._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku."_

"_Hmm. Lalu?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku akan berusaha makan sayur dan mengurangi ramen yang kumakan."_

_Sakura memutar bola matanya, membuat Naruto menyeringai._

"_Lalu… 'terima kasih atas Sakura-chan. Kalian pasti akan menyukai Sakura-chan. Dia cewek terbaik sedunia'."_

_Sakura terdiam, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto. "Dasar gombal…"_

"_Kenyataan kok." Naruto tertawa. "Aku tidak murung karena… Sakura-chan selalu menemaniku ke tempat ini."_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu lagi tahun depan."_

_Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Janji ya!"_

"_Janji." Sakura tertawa._

**xxx**

"Ayo kencan, Sakura-_chan_!" Jeritan Naruto membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Sakura melompat dari pohon. Dia menatap pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini. Sakura tersenyum, tidak menyangka kalau bayi itu sekarang bisa menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada apa?" Senyum Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura memutar tubuh, menyodorkan tangannya. "Ayo, mau ke mana?"

"Bohong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Bicara padaku." Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura, meremas tangan hantu itu.

_Hangat._

Lagi-lagi tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. "Aku penasaran, kenapa dari semua manusia, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Kening Naruto semakin berkerut.

"Jawab saja."

"Hmmm… kononnya, kakek buyutku itu reinkarnasi dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan." Naruto meringis, menunjuk ke arah pipinya. "Makanya aku mewarisi ini juga."

Sakura tertawa, meremas tangan Naruto. "Kau tahu… tadi aku bertemu _shinigami_…"

"Apa?" Mata Naruto melebar. "Keren sekali! Bagaimana? Apa dia memakai jubah hitam sambil membawa sabit?"

Sakura mendengus, berjalan di sisi Naruto. "Mana. Adanya cewek gendut cerewet. Yah… dia pakai kimono hitam sih…"

"Begitu?" Naruto tertawa. "Dia datang untuk apa?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Menjemputku."

Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Dia datang untuk menjemputku." Sakura menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sehingga dia bisa terdengar tenang seperti itu. Padahal tenggorokannya sudah tercekat.

"Kau bercanda kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto tertawa kaku.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja." Tangan Naruto bergetar.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau janji kalau kita akan mengunjungi makam orang tuaku."

"Maa…"

"Kau janji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Maafkan aku, oke! Maaf! Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau aku harus pergi sekarang!" Sakura menjerit. Matanya menempel pada mata Naruto, napasnya terputus-putus. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau!" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Dadanya terasa sakit. "Aku suka padamu, oke, Naruto?! Aku suka sekali padamu! Aku tidak mau pergi! Kau teman pertamaku, kau cowok pertamanya yang menyukaiku, kau…" Dia mulai terisak, namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. "Aku ingin sekali bilang padamu kalau aku juga suka padamu! Tapi… tapi… aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti."

Naruto terdiam. Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menundukkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau suka padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya…" Suara Naruto bergetar. "Sekarang aku tahu apa sebabnya."

"Kau… kau sebaiknya mencari hubungan yang sehat. Banyak cewek cantik di…"

"Iya. Tapi tidak ada cewek yang seperti Sakura-_chan_." Dia menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku memilih tidak menikah daripada menikah dengan seseorang selain Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Namun, senyumannya muncul. "_Baka_."

"Aku kan _baka_-mu." Naruto menyeringai. Mata birunya berlinangan akan air mata. "Kapan kau akan…"

Sakura menatap ke arah langit yang sekarang berwarna orange kemerahan. "Sebentar lagi."

"_Shinigami_ sialan. Dia akan menjemputmu ketika matahari terbenam." Suara Naruto bergetar. "Aku… aku sangat suka pada warna orange. Tapi sekarang…" Dia terisak. Naruto mengusap matanya, namun air mata itu kembali menetes.

"Aku bilang kalau aku suka padamu di warna orange ini. Kau harusnya makin suka dengan orange dong." Sakura tertawa dengan suara bergetar. "Hei, jangan menangis." Dia berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin di kelopak mata Naruto. "Jangan buat aku iri. Aku tidak bisa… menangis…" suara Sakura kembali bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau pun bisa, aku tidak mau kau ikut denganku." Dia menatap mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam. "Hidup, Naruto. Hiduplah sepuasmu. Capai semua mimpimu. Dan setelah itu…"

"Setelah itu, kau akan ada di sana? Menungguku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Janji?" Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Sesaat, Sakura seperti melihat bocah pirang delapan tahun yang menyodorkan kelingkingnya. "Janji? Kau akan menungguku?"

"Aku janji." Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat sosok Ino. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, Sakura berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" Naruto berbisik, memejamkan matanya. Namun, ketika dia membuka mata, Sakura sudah tidak ada di situ. Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar? Tunggu aku!" Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia berharap kalau Sakura mendengarnya. Namun, dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah pergi dari kehidupannya.

Dan kali ini, Sakura tidak akan kembali lagi.

**xxx**

"Kau tahu, dia itu cewek paling keras kepala di dalam kasusku."

Shizune tertawa. "Siapa? Sakura Haruno?" Ketua _shinigami_ itu membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Siapa lagi? Dia tidak mau masuk surga! Kau bisa bayangkan tidak? Dia bilang kalau dia ingin menunggu di perbatasan sungai, menunggu cowok itu." Ino mendengus. "Tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja, waktu reinkarnasi-nya akan menjadi lebih lama…"

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan cowok yang namanya Naruto Namikaze itu?"

Ino terdiam. "Hmmm… karena penasaran, aku mengunjungi cowok itu enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia sepertinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk melihat roh. Seakan-akan…"

"… dia ditakdirkan untuk melihat Sakura saja. Kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dia mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Orang tua Sakura ada di sana. Dan entah 'kebetulan' apa lagi yang terjadi, Sakura dikuburkan di sebelah makam orang tua Naruto."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto bercerita pada mereka tentang Sakura. Dan orang tua Sakura sekarang menganggap kalau Naruto adalah anak mereka sendiri."

Shizune tertawa. "Aku jadi ingin melihat Naruto Namikaze."

Ino hanya mendengus lagi sambil memperhatikan buku shinigami-nya. Sesaat, dia terpaku ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kujemput."

Shizune melambaikan tangan. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat nama yang tertera di buku itu. Senyuman Shizune mengembang.

**xxx**

Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang mengelus wajahnya. Setengah kakinya terpendam di air sungai. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, tapi dia tidak pernah bosan. Ino sering mengunjunginya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Sakura mengerang ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Ino. Kali ini sebaiknya ceritamu bermutu ya. Aku tidak mau membuka mataku dan melihat wajahmu yang…" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dia merasakan sepasang bibir mendarat di bibirnya.

_Hangat._

Dia ingat akan kehangatan ini.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata terbiru yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Naruto."

Lelaki pirang di depannya menyeringai lebar. "Lama menunggu ya?"

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ada kencan yang belum tuntas. Ingat kan?" Sakura meremas tangan lelaki itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tangannya terasa hangat di balik genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Ino! Tunjukan jalannya! Kami siap ke surga dan menjalani perjalanan baru!" Naruto berseru kencang, membuat Ino mengerang.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Padahal umurmu di dunia sudah tujuh puluh delapan tahun, tapi rohmu ini hanya berusia delapan belas saja!"

"Wah, tua bangka." Sakura menyeringai.

"Tua bangka yang tampan maksudmu?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya, membuat Sakura tertawa. Dia mempereat pegangannya di tangan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Dia berbisik pelan di telinga wanita itu.

"Aku juga. Mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Ino menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Siap? Jangan buat keributan di dunia sana ya!"

"Wah, aku tidak bisa janji kalau soal itu." Naruto menjulurkan lidah, membuat Ino mengerang.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di dunia sana. Tapi dia tahu pasti akan satu hal. Dia tidak akan terpisah lagi dengan Naruto. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dia berjalan di sebelah lelaki itu, mempererat gandengan tangan mereka sebelum mereka masuk ke pintu surga.

* * *

**END**

**AN: moga-moga fic ini membawa senyum di bibir para pembaca :)**


End file.
